the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
PACYOA:TE Lore - The Bright Offensive
The lore behind the Bright Offensive - a major military operation carried out by the five major suit factions following Operation War and Peace. THIS LORE IS SPECIFIC TO PACYOA:TE AND IS NON-AFFILIATED WITH PACYOA:AD. Resurgence Resurgence was a major military operation carried out mainly by the Green Initiative and Hanse Behorde following success during Operation Relay. Both the Green Initiative and Hanse Behorde had worked to create larger radar networks globally, so as to ensure that all factions would be able to see and track Vannai movements and adjust their respective strategies. However, these radar arrays were unsuccessful in light of a major radar jammer in Krakow, Poland. This jammer later proved itself not to simply be a major jamming device, but rather a hub for thousands like it globally, thus explaining the lack of effect in the Oceanic and Middle Eastern regions, both of which had working radar. Operation Heart of Darkness in Manaus was intended to be a silent operation, and was a recovery mission to retrieve information stored at a Brazilian TA Compound, of which utilized massive databases to hold data pertaining to TA functions worldwide. While the operation was not fully covert, the pilots of the strike force were able to recover the information and pave way for the pilots of Operation War and Peace, in which the team would infiltrate and shut down the central jammer and restore sight to the factions of the world. This operation went rather smoothly, and the pilots shut down a number of functions in the Krakow base, including both the central jamming network and the contingency plan intended to cause problems for pilots in the event of a full scale attack. In Germany, Hanse Behorde noticed that radar had come back online. Acting on the opportunity, Hanse sent over its own strike force of its own pilots paired with Armor Corps protection detail to retake Krakow while the central base was down, thereby ensuring that the base would not be brought back online. As the team of War and Peace left on a dropship, and evacuated with all members intact, Krakow was eventually taken in a vicious battle for dominance between Armor Corps/Hanse Behorde and the TA. The Bright Offensive As Krakow was retaken, Armor Corps and Hanse Behorde had communicated with the three other factions and had informed them that radar had come back online and was working effectively. As the factions discovered the usage of this, Armor Corps thought to act on the advantage they had been given before it could be taken away, and planned a massive military invasion of cities worldwide, so as to retake key strategic hardpoints from Vannai forces. Working with both pilots and non-faction militaries, the factions launched a military campaign known as the "Bright Offensive" over 4 weeks. This bloody, brutal campaign of surprise attacks, attrition, and information warfare proved to be successful in early stages, and even continued to yield positive results after TA fortification and counterattacks. Over the 4 weeks of battle, the majority of faction forces consisted of lower ranked or less skilled pilots, as the battles were mainly won with attrition through weapons or simply long-lasting siege tactics. Many of the retaken cities during the Bright Offensive were not given actual operational titles, simply due to either the speed of success or the improvised nature of the attacking. Either way, the three major combat factions (AC, Moqaddas, and the GI, respectively) spread out across the planet retaking cities of value or importance for either cultural, religious, strategic, or agricultural reasons. Hanse Behorde worked with numerous governments worldwide to establish a network of which the factions could work with. The Tumblr Engineers used the battles as tests for equipment and weaponry, eventually beginning to develop experimental power armor without reliance on sludge - something intended for non-pilots and civilians as means of protecting occupied cities from Vannai invasion or counterattacks. Category:PACYOA: TE LORE Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Info